mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Inheritance
Inheritance is episode 12 of Series 6. Synopsis Briefed to protect Grand Duke Nicholas, the heir to the throne of a European state who has had kidnap threats made against him, the team hide him in Saint Hearts, where the arrogant prince must learn to behave as a commoner with hilarious consequences. His own worst enemy, can the team protect this spoilt royal who refuses to submit to authority? During this episode, Zoe is still shaken by the fact that she may be the daughter of the Mastermind. She uses her DNA and finds she has a sister, who has tampered genes. She's dangerous, and can't become an M.I.9 agent. Kidnapping the heir and demanding 10 million pounds, she realises that Kloe (Zoe's new sister) is too unstable. Frank tracks Zoe's DNA all around the world, and see's there are many matches. Too many. Trivia *In "Inheritance" it is revealed that Zoe was the "golden girl" at SKUL. Something that inspired hatred and jealousy in Kloe. Gallery File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.1.jpg|Deer head File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.2.jpg|Grand Duke Nicholas heir to the throne of Garrland File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.3.jpg|Stella File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.4.jpg|Zoe disguised as a servant File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.5.jpg|Grand Duke Nicholas M.I.9 file File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.6.jpg|Team get briefed File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.7.jpg|The Genetic Tacer File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.8.jpg|Genetic Tacer found Zoe's sister File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.9.jpg|Aneisha and Dan disguised as wealthy people File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.10.jpg|Map of Garrland Embassy File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.11.jpg|Nicholas's personnel file File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.12.jpg|Kidnapper location File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.13.jpg|Zoe's note File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.14.jpg|Nicholas in St Hearts uniform File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.15.jpg|Nicholas makes Roly carry his bag File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.16.jpg|The Genetic Tacer scanning File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.17.jpg|Nicholas getting lesson from politeness lessons from Aneisha and Dan File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.18.jpg|Zoe find Cloe File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.19.jpg|Cloe shows Zoe her mark on her arm File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.20.jpg|Aneisha and Dan File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.21.jpg|School Canteen File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.22.jpg|Frank File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.23.jpg|Tom scans for heat signatures File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.24.jpg|Tom detects a lot of heat signatures in Mr Flatley's office File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.25.jpg|Cloe fights Nicholas's bodyguard File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.26.jpg|Zoe fights Nicholas's bodyguard File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.27.jpg|Zoe and Cloe kick Nicholas's bodyguard File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.28.jpg|Zoe returns to HQ File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.29.jpg|Frank shows Zoe what is wrong with Cloe File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.30.jpg|The team have a discussion File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.31.jpg|Cloe kidnaps Nicholas File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.32.jpg|The team use The Genetic Tacer to find Nicholas File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.33.jpg|Frank uses The Genetic Tacer to view duplicates of Zoe File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.34.jpg|The Crime Minister in Korps HQ 6.12NRK.jpg|Nicholas brings flowers. Videos Category:Series 6